It's just a job
by axeloftheflame
Summary: Akihisa Yoshii a man that hates women makes a living working for his friends Business. all his jobs include protecting people that will pay for his services. one day he is given a job that requires him to protect a women named Mizuki Himeji who has a hate for men. will he put his hate aside during the job or let his hate take over letting her die. AU AkihisaxMizuki no flames.


Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and test

**AN. hello and welcome to my new baka and test fic. This of course will be AU since not a lot fics for baka and test do that. As I said this will be a Mizuki and Akihisa fic there are not a lot of fics for these two. I am also a minami and Akihisa fan but I would love to see some mizuki and yoshii. I have taken it to my self write one if you dont like dont read or flame. I have also have two more ideas but for now lets begin! Please vote on my poll and read the A/N at the end warning this story might have lemons later and this story will feature the main cast of baka and test so if some isnt shown for a few chapters do not fear they will be in the story later so be warned they will be differnt since this is an AU so no flames please read and review any ideas are welcome and i do not own the image**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**one who hates men and one who hates women**

Beep... beep...beep. "Time to get up already? Sigh. Might as well get ready for work, I don't want Yuuji biting my head off again. Better him then his girlfriend...tsk."

Ring...ring... ring... Click,

"yeah?"

"Akihisa wake your lazy ass up and get down here as soon as possible!"

"There a reason?" Asked Akihisa as he just walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"No... well just get in here now the others are already here."

"Whatever I will be in as soon as I can."

Akihisa hung up his cell and just decided to take a shower ignoring his cell which started to ring again. As he finished he got out of the shower and dried off before getting dressed. He put on a pair of dark blue pants with a black belt. He put on a dark shirt with a brown jacket over his shirt. Akihisa picked up his wallet and just left his small apartment in a hurry. As he made his way down the streets noticed some women giving him looks. He was used to it since he lived alone for the past 6 years ever since his friend Yuuji started up the bodyguard business.

"Why do they look at me? they already know what I think about them." He said to himself as he arrived at his friends business with little to no trouble. As he walked in he was met with a few hellos by others.

"Good morning Yoshii!"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever good to see you all too."

Akihisa only sat on a small sofa next to his two friends well three if you count the boss.

"Your late again!" Said Yuuji as he Akihisa only ignored him.

"Hey Kouta, Hideyoshii."

"Nice to see you here early for once." Spoke Hideyoshii.

Akihisa looked at his friend with girl/boyish looks. At first When Akihisa met him or her. he hated her/him but she kept saying she was he which freaked him out. But over time Akihisa had manged to make friends with her or him. Even with his hate he didn't really hate her what ever she said about being a guy. Her looks are what made her a good bodyguard no one would expect some one as cute as her to be able to be tougher then she looked. He/she was requested by mostly men much to Hideyoshiis sighing a job is job.

"Morning Kouta!"

"Hey..."

Akihisa looked at his other friend Kouta who was cleaning a camera. Akihisa knew him as a photographer take picks of women. But as a bodyguard he was unmatched in speed. He also had the knack of appearing in the shadows unexpectedly to protect his client. He was asked for when some one needed speed when they got work as carriers sometimes but that was rare. Kouta was also good at escaping when the job was done and was needed back at base.

Akihisa thought about himself. He was a good person when it came to his work he was asked for when someone needed someone they could count on. He had brown hair and eyes which he got from his mother, he was about normal height for anyone his age. The people he was asked to protect where always grateful he loved doing his work. But he had a strong hate in him that only his friends knew about but didn't understand why keep the hate this long.

"So any new jobs?" Asked Akihisa as he began to read a Manga.

"Aren't you a little old to be reading Manga?" Asked Yuuji.

"Nope..."

"Anyway, no we haven't got any jobs things are a little slow right now."

"Tell me about it." replied Kouta

"unless we get a job soon we might start to get rusty on our skills causing us to lose a client. Spoke Hideyoshii who was reading a fashion magazine of girl clothes which made Akihisa question his/her gender even more but he just shrugged at it.

"Don't say such things we are just bodyguards its not like we have gotten into a lot of trouble like that." Spoke Yuuji as his phone rang and he took one look at the number and paled.

"I have to take this be right back."

He ran out the room as Kouta Hideyoshii and Akihisa just shook their heads and spoke at the same time.

"Kirishima..."

"I wonder how he was forced into that kinda relationship with her?" Asked Kouta who saw Akihisa stiffen but ignored it.

"Who cares if he decides to be with her its his problem..." Akihisa said in a bit of a growl.

Hideyoshii and kouta sighed know what was wrong with him but let it go as their friend came back looking beaten.

"Whats up?"

"It looks like you and your girlfriend Aiko are having dinner with me and Shouko tonight dude." Yuuji spoke in a annoyed tone as Kouta only nodded to what he said.

"I still find it hard that you got a girlfriend Kouta? Arent you a perv?"

"I might be one but she is a bigger one..."

"Then I guess she is the prefect one for you then. I wonder if your kids will be like you hahahah."

Kouta only blushed at what Yuuji said as he took a seat with them and they began to talk as time passed and they brought up a subject he wanted to avoid.

"So Akihisa when are you ever going to get a girlfriend?" Asked his red haired friend as he sighed and put the Manga down.

"Do we really have to talk about this again?"

"Yes we do, I mean come on man your 27 and your still single!"

"So? lots of men in the world are still single not just me..."

"But dude come on you just cant refuse not to settle down, Dont you want a family or something one day?" Yuuji said as he saw Akihisa sigh.

"No I don't besides if I want a kid I will try to adopt one."

"I dont think a single father will be able to adopt one Akihisa?" Hideyoshii told his friend and saw him look a bit down.

"Guess no son for me hahaha."

Akihisa laughed a bit but his friends shook their heads at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." they all said.

"Look if I ever do choose to settle down which wont happen I will let you know but don't bet on it. Beside I barley even like the girls you guys hang out with and that's saying something since I don't hate them as much."

"Whatever its your life dude but sooner or later you will meet someone that."

"Stop! I know what your going to say and you can stuff it! I wont!"

"I just don't understand why you still carry the hate for women.? Asked Kouta

I just do OK and you guys know why already. You all know this just leave me alone looks like we got some business."

Yuuji only got up to meet the people that walked in.

"Welcome how may we help."

Akihisa sighed as for the rest of the day he spent alone as kouta and Hideyoshii were given a job to escort a man and his daughters to a party as he stayed behind since he was going to be assigned to one of the daughters he refused out right saying no to Yuuji's face who only sighed and said very well. They left for the day leaving Akihisa sitting alone watching TV bored out of his mind until a certain person walked in.

"what do we have here?" Akihisa said to himself

He looked to see a man wearing a over sized coat wearing a hat hiding his face walk in.

"Must be a client? He must need help since being dressed like that screams look at me I'm hideing something or need to hide."

The man just sat and started to talk with Yuuji in a whisper as he nodded.

"Lets take this to the back, Akihisa with me now!"

"What ever you say boss..."

Akihisa followed his friend to the back to his own private room. He closed closed the door behind him and leaned on the door as he saw the man remove his hat showing he had pink hair. Akihisa saw that man looked to be in his early forties and looked like he hadn't slept in days but just shrugged it off.

"OK we got a private room now what is it you need?" Asked Yuuji as he put his feet on the table.

"I need someone to protect..." the man didn't get finish as Yuuji spoke.

"You come to right place sir! I happen to have some of the best bodyguards around."

The man only let out a small smile.

"Really I heard from others that this place had the worst?"

Yuuji and Akihisa only got ticks on there heads from what he said.

"Who said that! I bet it was no good scum Kyoji! He has always hated out business since he tries to steal our work! Was it him?"

"Yes it was. I went to him first but I didn't like him or his people."

"Wouldn't surprise me since they are scum. Akihisa said as he just gave the man a grin.

"What ever the case you came here so how long do you need to be protected."

"Not me someone close to me and I need them taken out of japan..."

"Seems like its serious and expensive."

"I will pay what ever it takes but you must promise me your best guard."

"Not a problem Akihisa is one of my best men and the only one here right now!"

"Hmmmm... if he is the only one here then he will have to do."

"Don't worry sir I will do what ever it takes to guard this person with my life as long you pay of course since time is money. By whats your name?"

"My name is Himeji Minato." (A/n I dont know if thats his real name if you know tell me please)

"Nice to meet you Minato."

Akihisa offered his hand to Minato who shook it.

"Now how long does the target need to be protected?" Yuuji asked.

"Target?" Asked Minato with worry,

"oh yeah, here we call people targets just case people are listening or if you dont want us to use your name."

"I see."

"Yes. Anyway since you said you need it the target taken out of japan exactly how far?"

"It needs to be awhile."

"hmmm, seems your talking about protecting this person for a long time. It wont come cheap but as long you pay. the Targets safety will be Akihisa's only goal until the job is done."

Minato looked at Akihisa who gave him a thumbs up.

"You all seem to be trust worthy."

"Of course we may work for money but we make sure to understand the people that hire us so we can get along with them."

"I see, but will this persons safety really be your top priority?" Minato asked Akihisa.

"Sir I give you my word I will do my best and I take my job serious. I mean last time I got a few broken ribs from a fist fight."

Minato looked at Yuuji who just nodded.

"OK your hired." Minato said as he Yuuji smiled and Akihisa nodded.

"Then its settled!" Akihisa you got a job.

"About time. I'll go get my stuff ready for a long trip then. The rest you can do my yourself right Yuuji? Just call when the target is ready."

Yuuji only nodded to his friend who left the room leaving Yuuji to talk to Minato alone..

"now what else do you want talk about unless that's all?"

"There is something else."

"Really?"

"Yes its sort of a small matter well not small to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well how do I put this..."

"the man Akihisa the one that you gave the job to, there wont be any problems will there?"

"Of course not he knows when he is going to far. Sure he may have a bit of a low IQ but he is a good person why?"

"Its just..."

"what is this really about?" Yuuji asked.

"I will just ask this how does he do around women he isn't a perv right?" Asked Minato with worry.

"Hahahah hahahahaha!"

Minato looked at Yuuji who was laughing.

"Oh that's a good one. Akihisa a perv with women."

"I'm being serious here!"

"Oh you where being serious? Let me laugh even harder."

"Please just answer my question or I will take my business else where..."

as Minato said this Yuuji bit his tongue as he just looked at Minato and spoke.

"Fine... to be frank with you he really doesn't get along with them. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I want make sure he wont try anything with my daughter!"

As Minato mentioned his daughter Yuuji just sat down and looked with concern.

"What are you talking about?"

"The person I want guarded is my only daughter..."

"awwww crap!"

"What?"

"This might be bad since Akihisa already took the job."

"Then whats the problem?"

"He doesn't do well with women."

"But you said he wouldn't try anything with them?!" Asked Mianto with worry?

"Oh he wont try anything with them trust me. But if you need proof watch."

Yuuji walked towards the door and opened it and yelled out to his friend.

"Yo Akihisa!"

"What!" Akihisa yelled back.

"I'm thinking about setting you up with a cute girl! What do you think?"

"…..."

Yuuji only closed the door as Minato wondered why he did that but got his answer when he heard Akihisa yell back.

"Like HELL YOU WILL!"

they both only heard something hard hit the door.

Yuuji opened the door to see a small hammer sticking on the door.

"See when ever someone says he is going to set him up with a girl he gets pissed. Last time he almost quit since I did set him up. He didn't blame the girl he tried to be as nice as he could with her but he didn't do so well. Trust me you don't want know what happen, his a nice person but can come off as a jerk when it comes to women."

"Do you know why?"

"Ehhhhh, I only know a few of details but not the whole thing. But dont worry he wont do anything to her if that's what your worried about."

"Good its just I went to the others but when they found they would be guarding my daughter they all just got dirty looks hoping she was single. I just left telling them I would look else where for help, they didn't take to kind to that but they just didn't care either."

"Don't worry, where different that's why we get the people that care about what happens to their friends or family cause they can have someone to talk to someone they could relate to when they could."

"Will he still take the job?"

"He will after I convince him too. Might take a little bit of work but I will make him take it but.."

"But what?"

"he wont be very happy when he finds out but oh well life isn't fair."

"Now Minato about the payment for this job." Yuuji said with a wide grin as Minato only sighed and began to work out the money he would pay for the services of Yuujis friend. Yuuji smiled as he got a fair amount of money maybe having kids later wouldn't be so bad. Yuuji only thought back since Kouta was thinking of having kids with Aiko after they tie the knot first and this money would help with that.

Minato only nodded and finally left after putting his disguise again and only left the office as Yuuji smiled and looked at the check he was given.

"We just hit the big time but only if Akihisa gets this Girl to out of Japan. Lets hope he takes things like a pro instead of a newbie."

Akihisa was making his way to his apartment and closed the door and just walked to his closet and started to pack a set of clothes and other things he would need for this trip.

"Hmmm if Minato was wearing all that he might be in trouble and I might need some medical supplies with me. I really hope I don't get a broken arm... again, whatever as long as the pay is good I will do my best."

Akihisa left his bag near the door of his room and laid on his bed.

"Sucks to be the other guys since they had other jobs. Sometimes it pays off to refuses jobs hahahaha, but dam that Yuuji thinking about setting me up again! Didn't he learn from what happen last time... I didn't mean to make her cry but dam she should of left me alone. I wont trust them ever I know how they are what pain they will cause. Dad... I wont let myself be hurt, like you told me... stay strong and keep them away."

Akihisa looked to the side of his bed and saw a picture with him and his dad in one frame and his older sister and his mother in another. He only turned his back to it before just going to his fridge looking for something to eat or drink.

Yuuji was closing up early for the night but met his two other friends who looked beat from work.

"how did it go?" Asked Yuuji

"pretty good till Kouta was almost caught peeping on our clients daughter." Replied Hideyoshii as Yuuji looked at Kouta who just shrugged it off but regretted it when he was being glared at by his boss.

"What?"

"We have been over this! You don't do those kind of things with the daughters or the women we protect you want us to lose the money! Beside what would Aiko say to this?"

Kouta only turned around and ran home since he knew would Yuuji was going to do. Yuuji pulled out his red cell and dialed a number from his speed dial.

"Yeah, its me Aiko."

"Let me guess... again?"

"Yes, make sure to teach him not do that anymore. Maybe he does this kinda of things hoping you find out so he can get hurt by you?" Yuuji said with a grin.

"Maybe, but just leave it to me and tell Shouko hi for me and that I might be bit late!"

"Will do night."

Yuuji hung up his phone and just looked at his remaining friend who just bid him a good night as Yuuji made his way home before it got to late since Shouko would think he was cheating if he arrived late. But he loved her all the same.

"Hope Akihisa finds someone for his life but knowing him maybe not." He could hope for his friend but that would do no good.

"Eh, I better bring a camera to see his reaction tomorrow."

Yuuji walked home for the night hearing nothing but the traffic of town he lived in. making his way home he saw Akihisa's apartment light still on.

"His still up? Must be still packing, but we sure scored big getting this guys Daughter. But he paid a lot of money he must be rich but, Whatever as long as the money is good and it keeps coming we will do our job. Akihisa you better not screw this up for us."

Yuuji only sighed before returning home and being greeted by Shouko.

Akihisa finally found what he was looking for and grinned.

"Found it! Time for a good night drink!"

Akihisa pulled a clean glass and poured himself some Saki and started to drink.

"Hehehehe, don't care what they say I know when I had enough. I cant drink too much though, just one glass for tonight then."

Akihisa put the bottle back before just getting to bed and drifting off into sleep.

Ring... ringggg.

"Dammit!"

Akihisa answered his cell phone as soon as he answered.

"Akihisa get your lazy ass up now!"

"I'm up I'm up! what do you want Yuuji?"

"Making sure you don't over sleep since you have to meet our client today."

"Yeah, yeah, I will be there soon just let me get my things."

"Fine, but hurry up the others will be soon and we..."

Akihisa just hung up and stared at the ceiling before getting bored and showering and getting ready for his job. Only sighing as he picked up a bag with his things and closing the door to his apartment and making his way to work. As he arrived at work he saw a sign that said closed.

"What the hell? Its closed? But why, Yuuji open the dam door!"

Akihisa began knocking on the door for a few minutes but nothing happen.

"Well this sucks the first time I get here early for a job they are closed. I guess can wait for a bit before going home. Maybe I should try calling Yuuji again?"

He pulled out his cell and tried calling his friend hoping to get answers. As he dialed his friends number the door behind him opened and a pair of arms pulled him in and shut the door behind him.

"Ahhhh!"

"Dude shut up its me!" Yelled Yuuji.

Akihisa turned to meet the gaze of his friend but saw that he wasn't alone behind him where his other good friends Kouta and Hideyoshii.

"What the hell is with scare you bastard!?"

"Forget about we need to down to business."

"What are you talking about and where is everyone else?"

"I gave them the day off."

"What!? What about us?"

"Just shut up will you, the client yesterday told me to only bring people I can trust with my life. So that would be you three guys since we have known each other for a long time."

"Why would the client ask you too do that?" asked Kouta as he looked at his friends.

"Who knows he may be in bigger trouble then he lets on, and will need Target protected day and night with no rest. Hop your up for it Akihisa since you took the job..."

"No worriers Man I wont let you down since this is the biggest job we have ever had. Beside it will be good to get out of this place for a bit so I can clear my head."

Yuuji and the others nodded understanding his need to get away from here.

"So when is he going to get here?"

"About an hour.."

"crap! So what do you guys want to do to pass the time?"

"Well I need to give you the information about the target you will be guarding." Replied Yuuji as he sat in front of Akihisa.

"Whats there too know?"

"You'll see beside Kouta,Hideyoshii you will need to know this as well just encase Akihisa ends up dead on this job.."

"Dead? What the hell are you talking about? Sure we have people get rough with our clients but never enough to get us killed."

"That may be true but when I spoke to our client yesterday he told me some disturbing stuff and he asked me if I was sure about taking this mission. I told him yes since the money is good, but he made me sign a paper that stated if you die then someone has to take over your place."

"Dam... so if I do die who takes my place?" Asked Akihisa as he looked over to his two other friends,

"Hideyoshii, will be the next one after your death to take up the mission. After him then it will be Kouta and finally if you three die it will be me on the final stand."

"So are you going to tell us what was so disturbing that our client couldn't tell me before I left the room?"

"Nope the less you guys know the better since it could be worst for you guys if you know. So in short its on a need to know bases." Replied Yuuji as his friends gave him an annoyed look.

"Sooo, what do we do for an hour anyone got any ideas?" Asked Hideyoshii as kouta raised his hand.

"If its something perverted forget about it!" they all said at the same time as kouta lowered his hand before raising it again.

"Pictures count!"

"Dam..."

"Dont know about you guys I'm watching a movie.."Akihisa said as he turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels trying to find a good movie. The others just shrugged and tried to pass the time by doing some work.

**One hour away in a car**

"driver we need to get there as soon as we can please hurry."

"As you say sir but its the traffic thats slowing us down I will do my best to get you two there." The driver said as he began to drive as the man in th back was looking out the window taking in all the cites he could but turned to look at the girl next to him

"Dad where are going again?" Asked the girl as Minato just sighed.

"Like I said your going on a long trip thats why I had you pack light."

"But where am I going again and why do I have to leave anyway cant I just go to one of my friends house?"

No... that would be the first place they look. the father thought o himself as he was thinking why did this all have to happen, Why him? He didn't do anything wrong to anyone right?

"Why wont you tell me the truth?!"

"Sigh.. just be quiet until I get you there since I know you probably hate me like you hate all men Mizuki..."

"But I don't hate you dad..."

"Sure you don't... ever since your mother died years ago because of that man you hated all men even me. Even though you say you don't, you have never once called me Dad."

"But I call you Dad all the time?

"But you dont mean it and I just kept believing that you would mean it one day but it looks like my time is up..."

"what do you mean your time is up?"

"Its nothing... I just hope you manged to get rid off some of your hate so you can give me some grandkids."

"I knew it! You just want to set me up again! Dam worthless father..."

"yea... I'm worthless alright. I just hope your mother can forgive me for what I have to do and the things I have planed out..."

"what are you even talking start making some sense dad?"

"It wouldn't matter if I told you or not besides... stop looking at me with those eyes please Mizuki."

Mizuki Himeji only scuffed at her father as she looked outside. Mizuki Himji was a 23 year old women that had grown to be beautiful long pink hair and had blue eyes that she got from her mother. She was wearing her fumizuki Academy outfit and was not in a good mood with her father going to pick her up before class could get started. She was almost done with her 4 years of collage why would her father suddenly come an picked her up when he knew he shouldn't be bothering her when she was studying.

She didn't even bother asking where they were going.

"Why do I have to my leave my school? Where is my father even taking me I didn't even get a chance to change into my normal clothes. Whatever I dont care but it better be worth it, I bet he just wants me to meet some random guy again. Dam him. I bet this one will be another perv that just wants to get in my skirt again. All men are disgusting to the core even dad. I bet if I wasn't his daughter and if mom was alive he would try something."

An hour had seemed to past As Yuuji was watching TV. Kota was playing a video game always saying your never to old to for video games. Hideyoshii was looking at a new magazine with a red marker and the guys knew what he or she was doing.. as for Akihisa he decided to check over everyones guns making sure they where in order. Everyone who worked with Yuuji was assigned a normal gun but Yuuji and his friend had 4 special guns made. These guns were made for each one of them and it was also a sign of their friendship since they had been through a lot.

"Done! Looks like time is almost up guys.. I'm going to use the bathroom before he gets here."

Akihisa left for the bathroom as Kouta Hideyoshii and Yuuji just looked at each other before grabbing their guns and hoisting them. They heard a car pull up outside as they nodded and Yuuji went to unlocked the door. They heard a womens voice from out side along with the voice of the man.

"What are we doing here and what is this place?"

"Keep your voice down and just get inside."

"Whatever."

As Mizuk walked in she the place was almost empty with the exception of the three men. Who just looked at her. Kouta and Hideyoshii where wondering who she was but Yuuji sighed as he knew who she was.

"She must be the one Akihisa has to protect, he is not going to like this not one bit when he comes back."

As she looked at the three men she thought to herself.

"I knew it that dam bastard is trying to set me up again!" Before she could even say anything she heard the door behind her lock she turned to see her father lock the door before walking towards Yuuji and shaking his hand and dropping a suit case in front of him.

"Here she now please I need you to leave right away!"

"OK, OK, just wait a sec Akihisa had some business to take care of."

He only nodded as he turned around to face his Daughter.

Listen Mizuki I know you hate me but for once dont question what I'm about to tell you. Just please go with the person thats been assigned to you and before you say I'm trying to set you up again I'm not! These people are bodyguards and I have hired one them to protect you."

"What are you even talking about? Protect me from what?"

He only stayed silent as he dropped a small bag she looked inside the bag and found some of her normal clothes.

"Whats going on?" Before he could answer his daughter they heard a door open and turned to see Akihisa walking out of the back.

"Sorry I took so long! Huh who the hell is the girl?!"

Yuuji was about to explain but raised his hand.

"Never mind dont care who the hell she is. About time you got here sir should we get going?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not the one you will be protecting..."

"what do you mean I wont be protecting you? Yuuji what is this guy talking about?"

Yuuji put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"We need to talk in private."

"Awww hellllll and noooo you hear me! I'm out of here! You can go to hell!"

Akihisa shoved Yuuji and was heading towards the locked the door as Yuuji looked at the client who had pleading eyes.

"So your just going to give up? What if make this interesting for you take the job?"

Akihisa stopped.

"Nothing you offer will make me take this job! There is no way in hell I be protecting this girl! I rather quite my work."

"Then go ahead and quite! You wont be getting your pension or any of the money we make from this job!"

"Keep the dam money I have enough saved to find who I'm looking for."

"Really nothing I offer will make you change your mind?"

"NO!"

"not even this? Yuuji held up a picture shocking Akihisa as he looked at it with wide eyes.

"Where did you?!"

Back when started up the business you said you wanted a picture of your family that was whole. Here it is, what do you say? Take the job and this picture of your family is yours..."

Akihisa clenched his fists as he looked at the picture and then at the girl with pink hair with hate.

"….i want triple my pay and all expenses paid for this job!"

Yuuji grinned but felt kinda bad for using this picture. This picture was the last one of his family had taken together before his life fell apart. It was tied to his hate for women and it also had a connection with his dead father, Akihisa had told him and his two other friends as a sign of trust since they were close as any other friends could be.

"Deal!"

Akihisa walked over and grabbed the picture and shoved into his pockets. As he glared at his friend.

"I'm sorry I had to this but you need to."

"Shut IT!"

"He leaned into Yuuji and spoke to him."

"Why? You know why I don't trust them?"

Yuuji stayed silent as he didn't have an answer yet.

"I'm sorry dude but this job might be good for you and the money is good."

"After this I might retire so I can live my life in peace find that person."

"I understand but just be careful."

"Whatever."

Akihisa stepped away from his friend and looked at the man smiled.

"I'll be outside."

He made his way towards the door and as he passed the girl they both looked at each other and each could see the hate in the others eyes. He stopped facing away from her.

"Yoshii Akihisa.."

"what"? She asked annoyed.

"My name, I wont bother asking yours princess.

"Dont call me that!"

"what ever you say Princess. But from the car I see outside you mus be loaded. Whatever just meet me outside when your done with you chat."

"He walked outside slamming the door in a rage."

"Well that could have gone better.. "Yuuji said as he saw the girl start to argue with her Dad.

"Yeah better then his last reaction at least he took the job because of you blackmailing him."

Hideyishii said as he looked at his red headed friend.

"Had to be done."

Yuuji heard his phone ring and he answered it before he could speak he felt a cold aura from the other end.

"**Yoshii told me about blond haired girl..."**

"CARP!"

Hideyoshii and Kouta grinned at how Akihisa got even with his friend.

* * *

**Done with chapter one what do you think? I have 2 maybe 3 other Mizuki stories since no one bothers to write stories for her. It really makes me mad, thats why I have taken it under my wing to write stories for her I even have one for Shouko and a two side stories one full of one shots with Yoshii with different girls and the other full of lemons. Now no flames ok. On to other things like my other stories on this site. I am about done with the next chapter of an idiots pain for those that are waiting ty.**

**Same people might say why bother with making a Mizuki story I say why not and like i told my other friend she needs some love on fanfiction. I am a big shipper of Mizuki and Yoshii don't know why other dont write stories for them. Like I said I have other stories planned for her and other cross over for baka and test since I love this anime. I even have a future diary cross over already and high school of the dead and a sword art online. Anyway later if you have ideas for a cross over story let me know since I am always writing for baka and test. One last thing when I write I right when I have ideas so some times it may take some time to update since writing sometimes is hard and at other times I cant stop myself from writing since the ideas come with out warning. The life of a writer is tuff. Please check out my poll.**


End file.
